


The Ranch

by kylotrxsh



Series: Hux Sins [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (the inflation bit is really short tho), Anal Sex, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Dogs, Horses, I'm Not Ashamed, Inflation, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylotrxsh/pseuds/kylotrxsh
Summary: Ciaran Hux spends two months at his mother's ranch. And he knows exactly how he's going to entertain himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY I'm so nervous about posting this haha,,,,,,,  
> I know it's pretty short but please note that this is my first attempt at bestiality and English isn't my first language. I also had no beta reader for this fic so yeah. I did my best. ;//v//; Please don't hesitate to leave feedback!!

Ciaran Hux, sixteen, was currently naked and on all fours, waiting for his mother’s dog to finally shove his cock into him.

It had all started a few days ago, after the teen had seen the tip of Rogue’s cock poking out of its sheath while he was giving him some belly rubs. It wasn’t his first time seeing a penis that wasn’t his, he’d given a handjob to another guy for some cash a few months ago, but that… was different. In a good way. But he had mostly taken interest after seeing the erect penis of Buck, his mother’s stallion. It surprised him at first, but he soon found himself wanting to have some fun with the horse’s enormous cock. He would need a lot of preparation, though. But he would be at the ranch for two months, that left more than enough time.

First, he ordered a dildo, a plug and some lube. The package arrived a few days later, and Ciaran was more than satisfied with it. Then, at the end of the week, he waited for his mother to be out to lure the dog into his bedroom and undressed, getting on all fours in front of him. Rogue seemed hesitant at first, sniffing at the plug between Ciaran’s cheeks, but ended up giving it small licks, making Ciaran shudder and moan.

Rogue started licking the boy’s balls then, going south after a bit, Ciaran’s cock twitching and hardening. When he couldn’t handle it anymore he pulled the plug out with a groan and grabbed the lube to apply some more at his entrance, Rogue watching him curiously.

“Come on, big boy,” Ciaran said as he patted his own ass, Rogue sniffing the lube before mounting him. Ciaran’s heart was beating hard and fast in his chest; he was both nervous and excited about Rogue taking his virginity.

Rogue thrust forward once, twice, missing both times, but finally managed to penetrate Ciaran, the ginger letting out a loud gasp as he felt Rogue shove in. Rogue was bigger than both the dildo and the plug, but the pain quickly turned into pleasure. The dog was relentless, caring only about his own release.

“Yes, fuck, Rogue-!”

Ciaran whimpered after a particularly rough thrust that hit his prostate and he fell on his forearms, his ass even higher in the air now, providing Rogue a better grip on his hips. He could feel the dog’s nails digging into his flesh every so often but he didn’t mind; even if he got some bruises, no one but him would see them.

Rogue suddenly stilled, burying himself balls deep into Ciaran’s ass : he was about to knot. The thought made Ciaran moan loudly and he grabbed his pillow to squeeze it and bury his face against it. _Yes, that’s it, knot me, knot your bitch!_ It took only a few seconds for the bulb to form, locking them together. Desperate to come, Ciaran reached under himself to stroke his own length and rocked back and forth to try to get as much friction as possible from Rogue’s cock. He could feel the dog’s warm cum slowly filling him up and he _loved_ it.

Ciaran came after a few more strokes, coming over the sheet and let out a satisfied sigh, relaxing against the bed and not caring that his own cum was sticking to his skin. He could always clean himself and the sheet later. Right now, he was too busy being bred by Rogue, who had started licking Ciaran’s nape and shoulders. Ciaran chuckled and turned his head, the dog leaning closer to lick his cheek and his mouth. He couldn’t help moaning softly and parted his lips, Rogue licking past them instantly. First he let the dog fuck him, and now he was making out with him. But he found no shame in all of that, and would definitely do it again.

So he did.

Ciaran let Rogue fuck him pretty much everyday like the good bitch he was, as soon as they could have some time for themselves. His mom was mostly out tending to the animals and her garden, which left Ciaran plenty of time to let Rogue fuck him. She almost walked in on them once, when Ciaran was sucking the dog off on the couch, but thankfully he managed to get back up and throw a blanket over Rogue’s lower body just in time.

Rogue was a great fuck, but Ciaran was also interested in Buck. After doing some research, Ciaran came to the conclusion that he definitely wanted to try being mounted by Buck, and would be okay if he took the time to prepare himself and make sure that neither of them would be uncomfortable. He waited for his mother to go to town to set his plan in motion : first, make sure he was stretched enough. He had gotten another plug, much bigger than the first one, and had been wearing it all day. He would probably need to stretch himself a bit more, but his fingers should do the trick.

Second : find a good spot. The stables weren’t too smelly and there was a little fence there he could hold onto.

Third : lube. A lot of lube. He had ordered a whole new bottle of it just for that.

Ciaran took a deep breath as he stepped into the stables. He carefully lead Buck to the spot he had chosen and pet him before kneeling down to stroke Buck’s sheath until his cock slid out of it, getting it to full length and hardness in no time. Ciaran gulped at the sight of it : it was _huge_. Could this really fit into his ass?

He quickly cleaned Buck’s cock before giving it a first lick. Buck didn’t seem to mind so Ciaran kept licking it and soon tried to suck the head into his mouth; it barely fit but still did, Ciaran wrapping both of his hands around the shaft as he ran his tongue along the head.

It didn’t take much longer for Buck to come, the sudden explosion of cum making Ciaran gag. He struggled to swallow it, the thick and creamy liquid so abundant it started running along Ciaran’s chin and neck, drops of it also falling on his lap and the ground. Once there was no more, Ciaran took hold of the fence to get up, his legs wobbly and mind slightly foggy. His lips and the lower part of his face were covered in cum and he could feel the rest of it sloshing around in his stomach. He wiped himself clean with his shirt and pulled his pants and underwear down, removing the plug from his ass with a shaky breath.

After he had positioned, stretched and lubed himself well, Ciaran shook his ass a bit in front of Buck, tapping the fence in hope he would understand. The horse just stared at him for a moment at first but ended up doing what was expected of him, his cock hardening again. That was it. Ciaran was about to get fucked by a _horse_.

It hurt at first, a lot more than it did with Rogue, but thankfully Buck stilled for a few seconds, maybe trying to comprehend what was happening. But it didn’t last long : he thrust forward, making Ciaran cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. It stayed that way all the way until Buck was done with him, but Ciaran liked it. It didn’t last that long, Buck coming inside of him after a dozen more thrusts, filling his insides until Ciaran thought he was going to burst. Was his stomach bigger than it was just a few minutes ago or was it just him? Anyway, Buck’s cum splashed on the ground in thick streams, forming a puddle at Ciaran’s feet. He hadn’t even come but he felt content nonetheless.

The remaining month he would spend at the ranch would definitely be fun, and he already couldn’t wait for next Summer.


End file.
